Boarding School
by babyface32
Summary: Gabriella's been going to Wildwoods Prep since she was a freshman. It's now her junior year and was placed to room with Sharpay Evans. Drama ensues when Sharpay's crush, Troy, begins catching feelings for Gabriella. Sharpay ultimately gives Gabriella an ultimatum: Stop talking to Troy or have your life ruined. Gabriella may just end up going to the high school in her home town.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez was attempting to do her U.S. History assignment when the door swung open. Her roommate, Sharpay Evans, stormed in and plopped down on her bed. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Sharpay's dramatic antics before setting her pen down and turning to her.

"Sharpay, what happened?" Gabriella asked hoping this wouldn't be a long rant. She had known Sharpay since beginning school at Wildwoods Preparatory freshman year but had never really interacted with her until getting assigned roommates junior year. She knew she was dramatic but didn't realize it was so bad. School had only been in session for three weeks and it seemed like three months.

"Oh nothing…just that Lisa Koether got MY role. Mrs. Darbus said it would be good to 'allow new faces in productions to allow excitement'. Are you serious?! There is a reason I get all the leads!" Sharpay shouted. Gabriella raised an eyebrow but bit back her smart remark.

"Sorry, Sharpay, but maybe Mrs. Darbus is right." Gabriella said. "Hear me out!" she said quickly as Sharpay's face twisted into a look of shock and anger. "The theatre always needs new blood. Just like films and Tv to keep it fresh. It'll draw new fans and make your audience bigger in the long run. Also, causing more buzz."

Sharpay considered it for a moment and then nodded. "Gabriella, you're right. I'll be back on top soon. I guess with my new found free time I'll just be extra fabulous and extend a helping hand to others. Oh, and Leah is coming over in about ten minutes."

"That's fine." Gabriella said before getting up to make her bed. She really loved her dormitory this semester. It was a prime location to everything, the coffee shop was attached to it, and the rooms were rather large. The two beds were on different sides of the room with a large orange and pink rug in the middle and three bean bags on the floor. Sharpay's 50 inch plasma was facing the bean bags. Their desks were behind them, stacked with books and knick knacks. Above the desks were two shelves with some decorations.

Gabriella returned to her history assignment just as Leah Spears strutted into the room. Leah had short curly brown hair up to the end of her neck. She had light brown eyes with green specks. She had strange features but was easily one of the prettiest girls on the campus. Her English accent probably helped with her allure. She started at Woodland the previous year when her parents moved to America from England. She was from a very affluent family. Her father owns a railroad company and was attempting to expand to America.

"Hello, Gabriella, how's it going?" Leah asked in her accent.

"Pretty good just trying to knock out this history." Gabriella said with a warm smile.

"Nice." Leah said. "Okay, Sharpay, there is get together I was invited to. You're coming because Troy is going to be there."

"How sure are you?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"One hundred and thirty percent." Leah said. Gabriella couldn't help but listen. She shifted uncomfortably feeling a type of way. She hated hearing Sharpay make plans to go out because it was something she never did. Her friends were not interested in those things. As much as she loved them, Gabriella wanted more experiences. She was nearly sixteen for crying out loud.

"When is it?!" Sharpay asked.

"Tonight…like around ten." Leah said. "You've got an hour to get out of that horrid uniform and get showered. I'll wait."

As Sharpay scrambled to pick out an outfit, Gabriella got an idea. She put her pen down and nervously opened her mouth. "Sharpay…"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was wondering…if maybe I could….come with you guys?" Gabriella asked hesitantly. She held her breath as they looked at her strangely. Leah began laughing.

"Gabriella, I didn't take you for a 'going out' person." Leah said amused. Sharpay laughed as she agreed.

"I just want to see what it's like. I've never been off campus to anything like that. My friends don't like things like that."

"Well, sure you can come. This just begins my extracurricular of showing people a more fabulous life." Sharpay said with a smile. "Hurry up!"

Gabriella slammed her book shut and ran over to her mirror. She had already showered so she decided to do her hair first. It was already flat ironed so she let it loose from the ponytail.

"So, what exactly are you planning to do with your hair?" Leah asked as she crossed the room.

"I was just going to wear it straight?"

"Mmm, yeah but part it in the middle. And we need to bump it to give it some body. And you're going to wear some eyeliner and mascara. Some clear lip gloss. And….some nice jeans and a white v neck."

"I've got a light wash skinnies with some cuts in it." Gabriella offered. Leah nodded. An hour later, Gabriella felt really sexy and attractive. She threw on her red converse and they hurried off to the creek. It was a bit chilly out so Leah on a blazer over her bodycon. Gabriella had on a zipped down grey hoodie that was too big. Sharpay had begged her to take one of her jackets but Gabriella declined. Sharpay was braving the wind wearing a green sequined crop top along with a pair of black boyfriend jeans.

It was a Thursday night. Gabriella secretly hoped they would be back before one so she could finish her assignment. They reached the woods and pulled their flashlights out. They single filed until they reached a clearing and could hear the water. There was a bonfire and a lot of people hanging around.

"Hello!" Leah said in a sing song voice. She and Sharpay immediately dispersed into the crowd and began mingling leaving Gabriella alone. She hadn't planned on this. She leaned against a tree away from the party taking in the scene.

"Here." Someone was thrusting a drink in her face. She took it and looked at the owner of the hand. It was none other than Troy Bolton.

"Thanks, but could you be any rougher?" Gabriella joked. She took a sip of her drink and nearly spat it out. "That is NOT soda."

"You don't drink?" Troy asked looking at her intently. He chugged down the rest of his liquor.

"I'm not opposed to it but I've never done it before." Gabriella admitted. "I don't think you should be drinking since you're on the basketball team."

"It's only once in awhile and it's not basketball season yet." He sat down on the ground next to her. "Wanna sit?"

"Sure," She slid down and sat. It was strange talking to the most popular guy in school. She wondered if he thought she was someone else.

"So, Gabriella, you never come out. What's new with tonight?" Troy slurred. She looked away smiling. He knew her name. So he wasn't confused.

"I wanted to try something new." She admitted.

"Well, you look different. Your hair looks good. You usually wear it really curly or straight but this is cool." Troy said.

"Thanks…" She said. She felt like she was being punked. She began playing with her hair as Troy drunkenly conversed with her about anything. Eventually, Sharpay and Leah saw them sitting away from the party and came storming over.

"What's going on here?" Sharpay's voice had traces of anger in it.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they returned to their room, Sharpay continued drilling Gabriella on the conversation she had with Troy before she rudely interrupted and joined in. Gabriella was beginning to get annoyed. She couldn't understand why it was such a big deal.

"Sharpay, Troy was basically drunk. He was talking about nothing important." Gabriella said for the umpteenth time. Sharpay sighed heavily and began removing her makeup. Gabriella rolled her eyes and finished her assignment.

The next day after classes were over, Gabriella invited Kelsi and Taylor over. She hadn't hung out with them outside of class all week and was missing them. They planned to go to Taco Bell then do some shopping. They had a three day weekend and had no plans. Gabriella was expecting a pretty boring weekend.

They were walking across the parking lot towards Taylor's car when several jocks came out of a Range Rover. Gabriella saw Troy and began blushing. She was wearing a baggy pair of grey sweat pants with a pink tank and long black cardigan. Her hair, which he made a point to compliment her on the night before, was in a messy bun with hair falling into her face and on her neck. She planned to walk past like she didn't see him assuming he was probably too drunk to remember he saw her. She was pleasantly surprised when he waved at her. She shyly waved back as her friends looked at her half amused half curious.

"What was that?" Kelsi asked with excitement. Taylor unlocked the doors of her hammy down Mercedes and they all got in. Gabriella sat in the back smiling.

"Okay, I was going to wait until we were sitting down eating but I went out last night."

"Oh really?" Taylor said as she backed out of the lot. "Wanna get some sushi instead? This deserves something special."

"Sure, I'll tell you all about it when we're sitting."

They were finally at this quiet Thai & Sushi spot a few miles from campus. They were seated on pillows on the floor around a low table. When they had ordered and their appetizers arrived, Gabriella told her story.

"I can't believe he's pretty much been watching you!" Taylor said with a smile. They were all in shock. They agreed they wouldn't have guessed Troy knew her name.

"It's so strange. Oh, worst of all…Sharpay is pissed. She barely spoke to me this morning. On normal circumstances I wouldn't care but I know she's mad. She grilled me last night about my conversation with him." She began eating her California Rolls after dousing it with soy sauce. She dipped some into wasabi.

"You'd better watch out, Gabby. Sharpay is pretty much ruthless. Trust me when I say no one is sad she isn't doing the musical this semester." Kelsi said. Gabriella frowned.

"Well, it's safe to say that was the first and last time you'll hang out with Sharpay outside of that room." Taylor said. They laugh. "Oh, I've got some news."

"What?"

"Well, you know how I complain regularly about Chad being in my Chemistry class stinking up the air with his stupidity? Yeah, well, Ms. Linden thinks it'll be a good idea for me to tutor him. As if there are enough hours in the day for that." Taylor said with an eye roll.

"You never know...you two could become friends out of it." Kelsi suggested before taking a sip of her Calpico. Kelsi was always so optimistic. Gabriella shook her head in doubt.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little after midnight and Gabriella had volunteered to make a snack run. She was going to 7/11. She had lost the draw between the three girls. Luckily it was a strangely warm night. She was wearing a pair of shorts with an orange t-shirt. As she stood waiting for the campus bus, a sleek black car pulled up in front of the bus stop. She began to feel weary as the passenger window rolled down.

"Hey, Gabriella!" Troy shouted at her. His friend, Chad, waved at her. Gabriella gave an unsure smile and greeted them. Troy beckoned her towards the car.

"Um, hey?" She said again as she bent down to speak to him through the window.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"7/11, I'm getting some junk for me and my friends." Gabriella said as casually as she could.

"We're actually on our way there now. Well, nearby…" Troy said quickly when Chad gave him a look. "Want a ride?"

"Um…" She looked down the road. The bus clearly was not coming any time soon despite what the schedule said. "Sure."

She got into the backseat and they set off. Troy's car was really clean. She was a little surprised because her brother's car was usually a mess. Her parents always complained about the amount of money they spent for him to treat the car like a dumpster.

"What are you getting into tonight?" Chad asked.

"I was just watching some movies with my friends. The usual. What about you guys?" Gabriella asked trying to make conversation.

"My hookah came in the mail today so Troy and I are about to test it out." Chad said. She noticed Troy give Chad a look before he added, "You should come try it out with us. It'll be a good change from 'the usual'."

Gabriella's curiosity was peaked but the rational side was still strong. "I don't know. Isn't that tobacco? And won't the smoke set off the alarms?"

"We covered up the alarm and we'll put towels under the door. And yes, it is tobacco but you'll be fine." Troy assured her. He looked at her the rearview mirror and smiles. She smiled back, blushing a little. "Say yes, Gabriella."

"Yeah, please so he'll shut up, Gabriella." Chad said with a laugh.

"Alright, okay," Gabriella said with a playful eye roll.

"Gabriella, this is ridiculous!" Taylor said as she and Gabriella made their way to Troy and Chad's dorm. "Sharpay is going to get us."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun. We never hang out with guys. It's something new. We're juniors and there are freshmans who have lead a more eventful high school life than us…and it's only the first month of school!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"There's a word for that: slut." Taylor said with a small smile. "Kelsi had the right idea to go to her room and sleep."

"Kelsi's a punk." Gabriella said with a laugh. They made it to Troy's dorm and Gabriella sent him a text. He had given it to her when he dropped her off to get Taylor.

"Do you think it'll look slutty going to Troy's room this late at night? You know what people will think." Gabriella asked. Taylor gave a heavy sigh but didn't reply because Troy had arrived and opened the door for them.

"Hey," He said. He signed them in and led them up to his room. The beds were bunked and there was a blue rug on the floor. Their desks were next to each other across from the beds on the other side of the rug with the television on another side of the rug. There was a couch, clearly stolen from a common room taking up space along the empty wall near their closets. The hookah was sitting in the center of the room.

"Taylor McKessie? Is that you out so late?" Chad joked. Taylor rolled her eyes and gave him the finger. Gabriella shot her a look that said 'be nice'.

"So are we gonna do this?" Troy asked.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about three a.m. and Gabriella was feeling extremely light headed but very calm. She started eating her chilly cheese dog. Taylor and Chad had fallen asleep leaving on the floor. Gabriella found it strange that they weren't trying anything. She had assumed they were the typical jocks but for now was being proven wrong.

"My back is killing me." Gabriella mumbled a few minutes later. "Taylor and I should go."

"Taylor doesn't look like she's getting up anytime soon." Troy said with a laugh. He got up and grabbed Chad's comforter from the top bunk and threw it over the two of them. "You can sit on the couch or wherever."

Gabriella took a seat on the couch as Troy sat on his bed. He opened his laptop and soon started typing. Gabriella grabbed a bag of chips and soda then sat next to Troy on his bed. She was still very dizzy and light headed. He was on Facebook. He had several chats open on the bottom and his inbox icon was showing fifty-two unread messages. She was lucky if she even got three messages a week.

"Checking my Facebook." Troy said as he responded to messages. They were all girls with the occasional basketball teammate or male classmate.

"Wow," Gabriella said. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt her eyes close. "I had fun tonight." She whispered.

"I knew you would." Troy said smugly. She laughed and gently pushed him. She looked up at him and he looked back at her. Slowly he leaned down and soon their lips met. It was gentle at first but quickly escalated. She was running her fingers through his hair as he pushed her down on his bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She held back all her moans as he kissed her neck and squeezed her breast. He started unbuttoning her shorts before sitting up to pull them off.

"Um…" Gabriella said. She was feeling unsure about what they were doing. Taylor and Chad were sleeping on the floor for crying out loud. Troy hushed her and she raised her hips to allow him to take her shorts off.

A few hours later, Gabriella woke up to find Troy's arms wrapped around her waist and they were lying under his comforter. She had somehow managed to put her shorts back on. He was only in his boxers. It felt nice lying next to him but she was also embarrassed. She had basically thrown herself away to Troy and the only thing she had to show for it was several hickies on her neck and the loss of her pride. She checked Troy's iPhone lying on the floor next to the bed and saw that it was nearly 10 a.m.

She slowly got out of the bed and crawled over to Taylor. She and Chad were as far apart as the cover allowed. "Tay, we have to go! It's 10."

Taylor's eyes popped open and grew wider as she realized where they were. "Am I laying on Chad Danforth's floor?" Taylor whispered with disgust. Gabriella nodded and helped her friend up. They quickly put their shoes on and put their hoods on their heads before leaving. They were doing the walk of shame. Well, Gabriella was.

"I'm just glad it's Saturday so no one is really out." Taylor said as they hurried back to their dorms. "Gabby, what is that on your neck?"

Gabriella blushed and shook her head. "It's way too early to explain but Troy and I kissed." She decided to leave the fact that they had sex out of the conversation until later. It was too early for that conversation.

"Oh, so you like him?" Taylor said with a smile. Gabriella looked down. She wasn't even sure if she liked him but she gave her body away. She came to the conclusion that she did but he was Troy so maybe this was all apart of his master plan. Late night hookah followed by late night sex.

"See you later, Taylor." Gabriella said as they parted ways in the lobby of their dorm. When she reached her room, Sharpay was already up watching some crap movie on television. Gabriella mumbled a greeting and changed into a large t-shirt.

"What'd you do last night?" Sharpay asked offhandedly.

"We just hung with some friends and ate 7/11." Gabriella replied. "I ended up falling asleep afterwards." She got into her bed and shut her eyes hoping that Sharpay wouldn't ask anymore questions. Nothing else came and Gabriella drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later, Gabriella awoke to Sharpay's screech. Gabriella was instantly annoyed but laid still sensing that other people were in the room.

"-do you know the girls names?" Sharpay asked.

"No, but Marissa also said that the girls definitely didn't leave until sometime after two because when she was leaving they were still in Chad and Troy's room. There was a lot of laughing. She only saw the back of the girl because Troy took her to the bathroom when she and Jason were going to the common room to get snacks." Leah informed her.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Crap_, Gabriella thought to herself. She was convinced Sharpay was going to murder her in her sleep.

"This is ridiculous. Leah, what do I do?" Sharpay asked.

"There's a chance he could like this girl but there's a chance they're friends. There's a chance he was trying to get something but who knows. You could text him and see if he'd like to go out. Use some of daddy's money and get VIP service at that club downtown."

"Leah, we're only sixteen. They aren't going to let us."

"Money talks, sweetheart. Haven't you heard?" Leah laughed.

"I want something more intimate."

"Candlelit dinner?" Leah said. "You Americans. Just call him and tell him he's hanging out with us tonight."

"I'll send him a text." Sharpay offered. Gabriella heard the tapping of Sharpay's nails against the glass screen of her phone. "He said he has to ask Chad. He'll let me know soon. Seriously?"

Gabriella felt her phone vibrate next to her and slowly turned it over and saw it was Troy asking her if she wanted to do something that evening. She replied with a no and some lame excuse about eating out with her friends.

Seconds after she sent her response, Sharpay received her response. It was obviously what she wanted to hear because they squealed and left the room. Gabriella took that opportunity to run to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. After returning to her room she quickly threw on some jeans and a black T-Shirt with her favorite band on it. She quickly dried her hair before running down through the hall and down the stairs to Taylor's room. She repeatedly knocked on the door until Taylor opened it.

"You are so lucky Ashley isn't here right now. What is your problem?" Taylor asked. Gabriella stormed in and plopped down on the floor.

"Troy and I had sex last night." Taylor's mouth dropped. "Yeah, I know. So we did that and I think it was a mistake. Then this morning Sharpay asked what I did last night. I kind of lied and said I was just hanging out and fell asleep. Then she and Leah we're being loud bitches and woke me up out of my sleep. Someone saw me when Troy took me to the bathroom. Marissa I think. She just saw the back of me and knew we were there pretty much the whole night. So then she texted Troy to hang out. Then I get a text from him asking me to hang out and I said no then he responds back to Sharpay telling her he'll hang out with her. You caught that?"

"Troy Bolton…took your virginity." Taylor said with a slight head shake.

"Yeah…"

"Well, hopefully Sharpay doesn't find out and you'll be alright."


End file.
